The Beauty and the Rockstar
by Edward-is-my-vampire-M.I.N.E
Summary: Inuyasha is a famous rockstar and kagome is a regular school girl. He saw her at one of his concerts and fell in love. the only catch? They have a horrible past together.
1. Why me?

**The Beauty and the…Rock star?**

**Fine… I don't own Inuyasha! thinks damn lawyers…damn sniper rifles…**

**

* * *

**"No! No! And what's that word I'm looking for it's on the tip of my tongue, Oh yea, NO!" 

"But Kagome you have to go, I already got tickets for you, me and Sango!" Ayame argued.

"I'm sorry Ayame but I refuse to go to that egomaniac's concert! Kagome yelled back.

"Come on Kags, please Sango already said yes!" "Of course Sango is going to say yes! You two are in love with that idiot _Inuyasha_." Kagome's last word was said as if she hated saying his name.

"Oh come on Kagome, just this once? You won't regret it!" Ayame begged giving Kagome the best puppy dog pout that she could manage.

"Ok, ok Ayame I'll go as long as you stop giving me that look, it's so depressing!" Kagome said finally caving in.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Kagome I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ayame said.

Ayame got off Kagome's bed, did a little victory dance and ran off to call Sango.

'What have I gotten myself into? Inuyasha is _the_ most conceited person on the planet! His concerts last longer than his girlfriends!'

"Sango is coming over!" Ayame yelled from downstairs, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"OK! I'll be down in a sec!" She got off the bed and looked at her self in the mirror.

She was wearing a pink tee that had Tinkerbell on it and said "You Wish!" with a brown mini skirt. She looked good.

She headed down the stairs to meet up with a very happy Sango.

"I can't believe that Ayame convinced you to go!" Sango yelled pulling Kagome into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ugh! Stop reminding me of the torture that I'm going to have to go thru!"

Sango laughed. "Come on Kags it's not that bad, he has good music and a great voice!"

Ayame gasped. "Sango I can't believe you forgot the most important thing!" She said giving Sango a disapproving look.

"The only thing that rocks more than the music!" Ayame continued.

**"HIS ROCKIN' BODY!"** Both Ayame and Sango yelled at the same time.

They fell on the floor laughing when they saw Kagome's horrified expression.

"Yep, it's official." "What's official Kagome?" Sango asked when she recovered from her laughing fit.

"It's official that I have _the_ craziest friends on the planet!"

Once again Ayame and Sango fell over laughing. But this time Kagome joined them.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one of "The beauty and the Rockstar" Once Again I'm sorry for not updating "emotionless eyes" if you are a fan of this story plz give me some suggestions for it. Because right now I am suffering from writers block.**

**I start 6****th**** grade on Monday the 20****th**** of august, 2007.**

**And I swear I am about to have a nervous breakdown!**

**Because today is the 17****th****! I'm finally staring middle school!**

**Well anyway I'll update soon!**

**Kisses,**

_Joana Diaz_


	2. The Concert

**The Beauty and the Rockstar**

**Disclaimer: I...do...not...own...inuyasha! there I said it! ya happy you stupid lawyers! (grumbles) stupid lawyers from hell...**

* * *

**The Beauty and the Rockstar**

**Chapter two**

**The Concert**

* * *

"Kags are you ready?" Sango screamed from downstairs. 

It was the night of the concert and Kagome was up in her room getting ready.

Ayame and Sango were downstairs waiting for Kagome.

"Just a minute. I'm almost done." Kagome's voice drifted down the stairs.

Five minutes later Kagome came down the stairs wearing a white almost see through shirt that said "Shikon" (inuyasha's band name) on the front in light purple glitter letters.

She also had on black skinny jeans the accentuated her curves with black ballet flats that had some small purple accents.

Ayame gasped. "Wow Kags you look so cute! Every boy is gonna be drooling over you."

Kagome blushed a little. "Hey where's Sango?" "Oh she's in the car."

"Well then, let's get going!" the girls laughed and raced to the car.

**AT THE CONCERT**

When they got there they had arrived early the concert didn't start for a whole hour!

"Wait you guys; remind me why we came here a **whole hour early!"** Kagome yelled starting to lose her patience with her obsessed friends.

"Well Kags you don't have to scream lots of other people are here" Sango said in a calm voice.

What she said was true for that there was about 100 other girls behind them.

(Courtesy of Sango) They where sitting front row for Inuyasha's concert.

"Oh Kagome we are here an hour early because Inuyasha picks a girl to sing a song with him during the concert."

Ayame continued "Why else would we make you come an hour early?"

"Oh ok I get it, to answer your question Ayame, another reason why you would make me come an hour early is because you two are lunatics!" Kagome joked.

There was a silence from Sango and Ayame for two seconds then they burst out laughing.

**BACKSTAGE**

"But why do I have to?" Inuyasha whined. "I'd don't wanna pick someone to sing with!" He said pouting like a 2 year old. (Same old inu)

"Oh Inuyasha stop being such a baby!" Miroku said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"But I did this at my last concert! I don't want some screaming fan girl on my stage, not even singing the song right, just smiling like an idiot and occasionally fainting!" Inuyasha argued.

"Well guess what Inuyasha? We don't care! You have to do this or you will get fired and lose all your fame and fortune. Plus, girls are going to start to hate you!" Miroku said.

He knew that was a complete lie, but Inuyasha didn't.

"OK, fine. I'll pick one girl to sing "Whine up" with me."

"But Inuyasha! That _our_ song!" said a very annoyingly shrill voice behind him.

Behind him stood his "girlfriend" Kikyo in a very tight tube top and a short mini skirt. She had on way too much makeup on. And so much perfume that if you stood next to her and took a deep breath, you would die from the stench.

"I know Kikyo, sweetie but that's the only song that's on my album that has a girl part in it." Inuyasha said.

"Well Ok, but promise that will be our song forever." Kikyo said putting on an overly dramatic pout.

"I promise. Now hold I have to pick the girl that I have to sing that song to."

"Just don't fall in love with her!" Kikyo yelled after him.

"Don't worry, I won't!"

Little did he know that that would be the biggest lie he has ever told.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of chapter two? I hope you liked it!**

**I would like to give thanks to:**

**Inuyashaloves Kagome4ever**

**SexyDemonGirl15000**

**Amaya mishugosha**

**For reviewing my story! **

**And I'd also like to thank:**

**1. Ayama Mishugosha**

**2. Claire Cooper**

**3.McMagicG12**

**For adding my story to their faves!**

**If I missed any1 I'm so sorry!**

**P.s Today I started middle school, It is so cool! All my teachers are awesome! Thanks for the support! **

**Kisses,**

_Joana Diaz_


	3. I hope that's not me he's pointing at!

The Beauty and the Rock Star

**Disclaimer: -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that's making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me┘ so┘ to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha┘ Rumiko-san does. -glares at lawyers- HAPPY?**

**A/N: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! -runs away from evil teachers- -pants- okI┘know I have not been updating but just ...so..much...homework...& drama... I promise I will update sooner... its just that my bffl is a STUPID WHORE and she is after every single boy I like...after I tell her that I like them... you better watch out Cecilia. Or I'll get Inuyasha to use the wind scar on you! THE WORLD IS AGAINST ME!!!!!**

Chapter 3

I hope that's not me he's pointing at!

* * *

'A million fans screaming for me! The almighty Inuyasha Takahashi! Now to pick some dumb bitch to sing with me'

Inuyasha looked out into the crowd and his breath was caught in his throat.

Oh my god...she's beautiful...but wait...why isn't she screaming? Oohh, she's giving her friends evil looks because they're screaming for me! She looks so much like Kikyo...but without all that nasty make up. Hmmm... Seems like she hates me...well guess what wench!? You may hate me now but you'll love me after this.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone in front of him.

"As you all may know, I will know pick one girl to sing "whine up" with me. I wish I could pick all you beautiful girls-" At this Kagome snorted.

Inuyasha gave her a small death glare and continued. "but I can only pick one."

Inuyasha pretended to think.

"Hmm...I pick...you! Come on don't be shy! Come right on up!"

_I hope that's not me he's pointing at!_

"Go on up Kagome!"

_Oh mother fucking shit...it is me he's pointing at! If Ayame and Sango give me one more push I swear to god I will kill them!_

"You give one more push and I swear I will murder you two!" Kagome said in a deadly voice.

"Sure you will Kaggie..." Ayame said grinning like a lunatic

Sango and Ayame both finally managed to pushed Kagome up onto the stage.

"Ok! Now that I have my singing partner I will now take her backstage and show her the dance steps and song! Be right back!" Inuyasha screamed into the microphone.

And with that Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her behind the curtains.

_Is it me, or is his grip just a little too tight?_

As soon as Inuyasha made sure that his microphone was turned off, he started giving everyone orders.

"You! Go get me some water! And you! Yes, you...go prepare the studio!"

_Ugh, he' just how I imagined him, snotty, rude,_ -Inuyasha stop in his tracks to stare at him self in the mirror for a good five minutes.- _and so in love with himself._

Inuyasha looked at her and said,

"look wench, we are going to go into the studio for about half an hour so you can learn the dance steps and then we're going to go into the recording booth so you will be able to learn the lyrics without all the noise that is going on out side these walls, ok?"

Kagome just nodded meekly and was about to say that her name was not wench, but in fact Kagome, before she was rudely interrupted by an extremely shrill voice from behind her.

"Inu-kun! Are you done with teaching some whore how to sing and dance!" Kikyo yelled out, walking over to them in a strut that Kikyo thought looked seductive. In reality she just looked drunk, and high.

Kagome turned around and looked at Kikyo.

_So this is his newest girlfriend. Holy crap she looks just like me!_

" Kikyo, sweetie, how many time have I told you not to make fun of the volunteers?" Inuyasha said in a fake sweet voice.

Kikyo looked serious for about a moment and then both Inuyasha and Kikyo burst out laughing.

_Bastards._ Kagome thought angrily.

After they laughed for about a good five minutes while Kagome sulked, Inuyasha looked at her with tears in her eyes and said, "Look wench, I now have to show you how to sing and dance or I'll lose the ratings so come on."

" Excuse me but you can not call me wench."

"Excuse me but you can't call me wench. Oh give it a break! He's Inuyasha Takahashi and my boyfriend, he can call you whatever the hell he wants bitch!" Kikyo said in a fake impression of Kagome.

" I don't care who the hell he is or his status Kikyo, but he can't call me that! And you can not, I repeat **not** call me a bitch you whore!" Kagome retaliated.

"Whatever Kagome! Inu-kun, get this over as soon as possible ok?"

" Ok sweetie." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. -author falls over and gags-

Kikyo looked at Kagome as if saying, 'I'm the H.B.I.C so back off!'

Kikyo walked away in her little Im a whore strut and Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

"Ok now I have to take you to the studio and we can learn the steps from there ok?"

Inuyasha spoke as if he was speaking to a little five year old. " Ok then. Just stop talking to me like I'm a little kid."

"Fine then wench lets go." Inuyasha responded gruffly, grabbing her wrist and leading her toward the studio. As they were walking towards the studio Kagome had one thought.

_Oh god...what have I gotten myself into..._

* * *

**So... what did you guys think? I won't tell you the dance steps but you will see them in the next chapter. Once again the reason as to why I have not been up dating is at the top...so plz review! don,t be too harsh...I'm only eleven!! **

**Kisses,**

**ModernDayMiko12**


	4. What the

-1 The Beauty and the Rock Star

**Disclaimer: -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that's making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? ¬.¬**

**A/N: Ok I so far basically loath middle school. I swear, my teachers will rue the day they gave my so much homework. I only have one A and like 4 Bs. I WANT ALL As! When it comes to my grades I go coo-coo. If I want all As then god damn it, I'm going to get all As'. Anyway…here's chapter 4.Oh and in this fic, Inuyasha, Kagome, and everyone live in Tampa, Florida. Kagome and her friends got to school at Pierce middle school. Just so you know. It is so much easier to write when you know the enviorment your characters are in.**

**Chapter 4**

**What the…**

Kagome sighed. They had taught Inuyasha and her -mostly her- the dance steps and occasionally Kagome would mess up and Inuyasha would scold her like there's no tomorrow.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kagome was twirling and got dizzy and accidentally stepped on Inuyasha's Gucci "dancing shoes". **

"**Gah! What the hell is your problem wench? These are brand new! AAAAHHHHHHH!"**

**END FLASHBACK**

_Sadistic bastard… _Kagome thought angrily. Kagome was now getting measured to have her outfit fitted for the song.

"Ok, Ms.Kagome, you are going to be wearing a…." Kagome ignored the Designer's constant rambling.

"…and for the second song-"

"THE WHAT?!" Kagome screamed.

"The second outfit, Ms.Kagome, for the second song." The designer stuttered as Kagome loomed over him **(ANIME STYLE!!). **

"NO,NO,NO, I AM ONLY SUPPOSED TO DO **ONE** SONG!" Kagome yelled flames dancing around her figure. **(ANIME STYLE AGAIN!)**

"Well, Ms.Kagome, Mr.Takahashi said that he wanted you onstage dancing to all the songs." The designer said meekly as Kagome glared at him heatedly.

"Oh, Ok then!" Kagome said cheerfully. She leaned back.

"What's your name again?" Kagome asked cheerily. To cheerily if you ask me.

"J-J-Jankotsu, Ms.Kagome." He said more afraid of Kagome's "cheery" mood than her angry one.

"O.k. then, by any chance…do you know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked keeping the fake smile plastered on her face.

"He may be in his dressing room, doing the same thing I'm supposed to be doing to you right now…" _Or making out with his whore of a girlfriend_. Jankotsu finished in his head.

"Pssht, He's probably getting a b.j from his slutty girlfriend." Kagome said spitefully.

"Right on girlfriend! If you want, I can show you the way to Inuyasha's dressing room."

"You know, Jankotsu, that would be just perfect!"

"O.k. then, Kagome, follow me." Jankotsu led he to a room a couple doors down to a door that said, "Inuyasha Takahashi." under it there was a sign hanging from the doorknob that said "do not disturb." in bold letters.

"Shall we?" Jankotsu said in a fake cheery voice.

"Why I believe we shall!" Kagome said mirroring his tone.

Kagome barged in and when she say the scene before her she immediately shielded he eyes and ran out of the room.

"My eyes! My poor virgin eyes!" Kagome yelled.

"Lady Kagome what's wrong?" Jankotsu asked, hearing her screams.

"Look for yourself." Kagome said sweeping her hand dramatically over the closed door of Inuyasha's dressing room.

Jankotsu crept over to the door and opened it just an inch.

"Dear god! Inuyasha! Put your shirt back on! (author drools) Oh God! Kikyo, you get dressed, (author passes out from the nasty image ) and get out of Inuyasha's dressing room immediately! Chop, chop! We only have-" Jankotsu stopped to look at his watch.

"-FIVE MINUTES TILL SHOW TIME! Get OUT! OUT! OUT!" Jankotsu pushed a half naked Kikyo out of Inuyasha's dressing room.

"You'll pay for this, Jankotsu!" Kikyo yelled, her face twisted with fury.

"Well I finally see that you took off that horrible Halloween mask, Kikyo." Kagome said smugly.

"Well, I also took off just about everything off for one of the hottest singers in the U.S and in Japan." Kikyo retorted, obviously satisfied with herself.

"So you don't deny that your face looks like a fake, ugly, cheap, Halloween mask."

"…"

"Exactly!" Kagome said in a proud voice walking toward Inuyasha's dressing room.

"You'll pay, Higurashi!" Kikyo yelled frustrated.

"Uh-huh, if you want money, just ask Inuyasha for the fifty bucks he owes you from that blow job, Kikyo." Kagome said mockingly.

Kikyo let out a scream of rage. "You'll pay for this little-"

**SLAM**

Kagome had just slammed Inuyasha's dressing room door closed behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha as soon as she walking in.

"Oy, Wench, don't slam that door so hard!" Inuyasha said, his ears flattened against his head.

"Mira, comemierda, I do not care about that right now, because you just fucking arranged for me to sing and dance to every mother fucking song!"

"Kagome, what type of choice words are those? Are you mad cause Kikyo was here giving me a blow job?" Inuyasha said as if he was talking to a little kid.

"Oh, you want some choice words huh? Well here are two…FUCK YOU!"

"Oh, Kagome, that hurt." Inuyasha said feigning fake hurt.

"You know what Inuyasha? I've had it! I can't stand you! I've had to put up with you for so fucking long, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, anger in her eyes.

"You know what, Kagome? I don't give a flying fuck. All I want is for you to be up there singing, and dancing your little whore dance, for one stupid concert! Like I would ever want you on the stage with me, wench! I'm just doing this for the money, fame, and babes." Inuyasha said with a cocky grin.

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Inuyasha!" Kagome said about to walk out of the room.

"Actually, I have Kikyo for that!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome slammed the door on her way out.

_Oh, he wants a whore dance, does he? Well I'll show him a whore dance! I'll be a bigger whore than Kikyo…If that's possible…_ Kagome smirked as Jankotsu and others rushed to her side and started to put on her first outfit.

"OK, so Kagome…you know the dance steps, words and everything right?" Jankotsu asked.

"Yea, but what about the other songs I'm supposed to do?"

"Don't worry about those. We have a ten minute break after every song. Haven't you ever come to an Inuyasha concert?" Jankotsu asked amazed.

"No, and I don't plan on coming to another." Kagome said.

"You really hate Inuyasha, don't you, Kagome?" Jankotsu asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, and deep, personal reasons are behind that hatred." Kagome scowled menacingly.

Jankotsu took out his phone and pretended to make a call.

"Hello, Oprah, yes this is Jankotsu, I have a problem with one of my clients and a very annoying popstar and his girlfriend…"

"Very funny, Jankotsu." Kagome said sarcastically.

"OK! It seems we are all done here! So just wait for Inuyasha so we can start the show!"

"O.k!" Kagome said, feeling a tad bit happier.

Inuyasha suddenly came running from out of his dressing room, to stand next to Kagome.

Kagome glared at him until the music started to play.

"And now give it up for Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi!" The speakers boomed with the voice of whoever just announced the beginning of the concert.

The music boomed through the speakers and Kagome had one last thought before she and Inuyasha stepped out.

_Showtime…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**This chapter was meant to go out on my birthday: January 8th, but school started that day and I couldn't do anything till today!**

**Lots of hugs and kisses to all my reviewers! **

**Oh, and _Inuyasha-loves-Kagome_? Thanks for caring about how school is going for me! If you wanna know exactly what Inuyasha is gonna do, you are gonna have to read on!**

**If you wanna see the tortures of middle school, read the top author's note!**

**p.s Thanks for asking!!**

**Ok! I know that wasn't the best of places to stop, but I have to stop somewhere! Next chapter: Lights! Camera! SECRETS!**

**Yours truly,**

**PerpetualDarkness **


End file.
